masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Shepard
Lt. Commander Matthew Shepard was a human soldier for the Systems Alliance Navy, a graduate of the N7 special forces program, and is initially assigned to the SSV Mandela as Executive Officer. He later became the first human to join the Spectres, an elite security force for the Citadel Council. Pre-Service History Shepard was born and raised on Mindoir on the fringes of the Attican Traverse. When he was sixteen, the colony was raided by slavers. The entire settlement was razed and his friends and family were slaughtered. A passing Alliance patrol rescued him, but all he loved was destroyed. Early Service History After two years in the System Alliance's psychiatric facility, he enlisted with the Alliance military in 2172 to help make sure no other other colony world (human or alien) would end like Mindoir. He graduated from the N7 special forces (service no. 67845-AC-2056) in the same year. For the next four years, most of his assingments involed just guarding Alliance military bases on ground and space. He never saw too much action, and he once said that him being in comabt was about a 10-50 chance. The only "true" combat he was ever in was when a riot was going on the human colony world Sachar in late 2175. Skyllian Blitz In early 2176 he finally got into real combat when large forces of pirates and mercenaries attacked Elysium which became the known as the Skyllian Blitz. During the battle, he and sqaud mates helped civillians get into their escape shuttles. One of the shuttles had a technical problem with its engine. Matthew and his sqaud had to wait and gaurd the shuttle before the enemy broke through the planet's defences. Once the enemies broke through the defences, his first day of armed combat had began. One of his sqaud mates orderd reinforcements to the planet. Fourtanatley, the message got through. Unfourtanatley, they had to wait for back up to arrive; for how long was unknown because mercanies shot down their radio transmitter. For the first hour Matthew's entire unit was wiped out, leaving him to defend the shuttle alone. The next couple of hours later he single-handedly held enemies off and the shuttle was able to fly away to saftey with only a few scratches. The nect 30 minutes later, after hours of brutal fighting, reinforcements finally arrived and the enemy broke ranks and fled. The only true injury was only was scar on the left side of his face; a bitter reminder of the what it takes to have courage. Because of his actions, Elysium was saved, and you are regarded throughout the Alliance as a true hero. Akuze Massacre In late 2177, a year after Matthew's courageous action, he voluntered to go to Akuze, a colony that had mysteriously dropped out of contact. As soon as he arrived on the surface, his unit was attacked by thresher maws - mindless abominations of teeth and tentacles that rose up from beneath the earth. Constant gunfire couldn't drown out the shrieks of his fellow soldiers as they were dragged down to a gruesome death. Fifty marines died on that day; he was the only one to make it back to the landing zone alive. For months he had nightmares of the battle because he saw a lot of men and women die around him, just like on Mindoir 7 years eralier. The Siege of Torfan In mid 2178, he joined the campaign to rid the Skyllian Verge of batarian slavers and other criminal elements. The final battle came when Alliance forces laid siege to Torfan, a slaver base built miles below the surface of a desolate moon. The superiority of the human fleet he was with was wasted in the assault on the underground bunker, but he led the remaining led a corps of elite ground troops into the heart of the enemy base. Nearly three-quarters of his squad were wiped out in the vicious close-quarters fighting to make sure not a single slaver survived the battle... a cost that haunts him everyday. 2183 CE Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:N7 Category:Systems Alliance Category:Male Category:Soldier